The Blueberry Intervention
by MEBA13
Summary: Science Boyfriends porn without plot! What happens when Tony decides to be irritating with some blueberries? Read to find out. Very short, badly written porn. Enjoy!


Sorry of there are any inconsistencies or spelling errors, I had not beta.

* * *

Bruce leaned over his work table to reach across and snag a cellphone that was dangerously close to vibrating itself off the edge of the table. He grasped it just in time and straightened up to answer the call. "Hello?" He answered breathlessly. "What's up buttercup? It's me, I'm in like the kitchen, you want anything? Blueberries?" Bruce propped up his head with his hand, leaning onto his desk again. "Sure, I guess so. I'm kinda busy though so hurry up."

There's a chuckle from across the line. "Sure thing babe." The line goes dead. Bruce tosses the phone gently to the desk behind him and gets back to his work.

The door beeps as tony presses at the number pad lock on the other side. Finally the door slides open and in walks the man himself, clad in an Aerosmith T-shirt and dark-wash jeans. The blue glow of his mini arc-reactor shone through the lettering of his shirt, filtered softly by the Cotten threads. In his hands were balanced almost a dozen bags of frozen blueberries. It seemed as though he had attempted to defrost them in the microwave though because they were steaming slightly and dripping red juice through invisible tears in the bags.

"What the hell Tony! I thought you were smarter than me, you're dripping blueberry juice all over the floor!" Tony looks down at his arms as though he had just noticed the leaking bags. "Oh, we'll it seemed fastest, as per your request your majesty. Also I was a little bit distracted watching the god of thunder and rock n' roll get his hair caught in something. So yeah."

He circled Bruce's desk and leaned his back against it lazily, dumping his armfuls of drippy fruit directly on top of Bruce's latest paperwork, soaking and staining them.

"Tony! What the hell?!" He shoved tony off the corner of his desk putting him off balance briefly. "Aww sorry." He snarks. "Getting angry Mr. Scientist? Ready to release the green rage monster from within?" He pokes bruce in the chest before being shoved away again. Bruce turns to his soiled papers and tries in vain to pull a few of them out from underneath the bags without ripping them.

Tony fake pouts before lifting up a few of the bags to place them on the clear desk to the side. Bruce moves over and helps. As Tony picks up the last bag though he puts the edge in his mouth and rips the top off. In one smooth motion he dumps the entire contents over Bruce's head, managing to saturate both his hair and previously white lab coat with the sticky reddish juice.

Bruce stares at him in shock for a second before yelling at him. "You complete dick!" He bellowed before throwing himself at the smirking man.

With a crash and clatter he managed to tackle Tony to the floor with a quick kick behind his knees. They landed in a pile, and Bruce's hair dripped down Tony's neck. Tony laughed and pushed at Bruce's chest. But Bruce stayed put, glaring down at him; hands on Tony's shoulders, pushing him into the white floor tiles.

Tony's smirk suddenly grew darker, more devious. He stopped pushing at Bruce, in favor of resting his hands on his sides. He raised his right leg from under Bruce and pressed it gently but firmly against his groin.

Bruce froze and stared at Tony acidly. "Oh, so that's how we're gonna play today huh?" Tony only smiled and began to rub his thigh against Bruce's crotch slowly. "We'll two can play at that game you know." He leaned in, grabbing Tony by the collar of his shirt so they were nearly nose to nose. "And I am a competitive man Mr. Stark." He leaned in closer, bringing their lips together while simultaneously sliding his left hand up under Tony's shirt to touch the bare skin of his chest.

Tony grunted into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly and letting his tongue tease with Bruce's lower lip. Bruce relinquished his grip on Tonys collar to reach down and grab the bottom hem of his dark shirt to try and bring it up and over Tony's head.

This didn't work very well though as Bruce is still pretty much laying on top of Tony's torso. Bruce pushes himself up off of Tony to sit next to him and pull his shirt off all the way to reveal his muscled chest, his groin aches, missing the pressure of Tony's leg.

He sheds his own, now soiled, lab coat and shirt and starts at his belt before looking up at Tony. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Bruce asks nervously. "Um, yeah I'm pretty sure. I mean there's a pretty great episode of America's Next Top Model on that I guess I'll have to sacrifice but whatever. Tony's voice is cool and unwavering as always when he teases Bruce, but the illusion is somewhat reduced by his red face and obviously tightening pants.

"Oh shut up." Bruce turns his attention back to his pants, (with some difficulty, Tony wasn't exactly an eyesore) and fumbled with his belt buckle.

"Here, let me get that for you." Tony leans into Bruce, letting his hands quickly unbuckle his belt and pop the top button of his pants. Bruce rolls his eyes. "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I'm capable of operating a belt."

Bruce lowers his fly and wiggles out of his pants, tossing them underneath the nearest desk. Tony does the same, revealing some stupidly ironic Iron Man boxers. Bruce rolls his eyes at Tony's questionable clothing choices before leaning in to kiss him again. Right on his stupid smirking self-centred mouth.

Tony reached down to the front of of Bruce's briefs, palming him through the white fabric with a determined look on his face. Bruce ground his hips into the tough exhaling all at once. "Oh hell." Tony just shot him a somewhat evil looking smirk and rubbed him a but more firmly with his palm. Bruce ran his hands over Tony's chest, feeling the way the toned muscles moved underneath his tanned skin, strengthened from years of working in his shop.

Bruce stood up swiftly grabbing Tony's hand to pull him up after him. They kissed in the middle of the room, tongues working furiously now, sweat trailing down their foreheads. Bruce pushed against Tony until his back rested against only of the many white work desks, the cool material felt good against his back.

Bruce reached down to pull off Tony's stupid underwear, flinging them away with such vigour that they landed on top of a small desk lamp behind them. He leaned down, pulling himself away from the other man's lips to press a kiss against Tony's inner thigh. Tony groaned deep in his throat and curled his fingers around the edges of the white desk.

Bruce removed his own briefs, stepping out of them swiftly. He leaned back over Tony, chest to chest. He carded his hand roughly through his hair while their dicks slid together. Bruce pulled back to stare at Tony. "Are you ready?" He asked breathlessly. Tony raised his head off the table. His face was red and sweaty, his pupils blown huge. "Whatcha think this is?" He growled. "A porno? Wrap it before you tap it man." He gestured over to his discarded jeans.

Bruce rooted around in the pockets until he was able to fish a condom out of Tony's leather wallet.

He deftly unwrapped it and pinched the tip before rolling it down over his own dick; covering it in a thin layer of clear latex.

It's a really good thing these are lubed. He thought offhand, I would really hate to have to venture all the way back to my room at full mast for a jar of lube.

Bruce looked down at Tony, lust showing in his eyes. Bruce lifted Tony's legs so they rested on his shoulders. He positioned himself with the tip of his freshly-latexed dick at Tony's entrance, his breaths came heavily. "Tony..." "I'm ready Bruce."

Tony reached up and wound his arm around Bruce's back, digging his fingernails in gently. Bruce pushed himself in slowly and gently, working himself past the tight muscle. Tony's fingers dug in a tiny bit more, and his grip was right upon the desk edge.

Bruce exhaled in one long stream as he pushed himself all the way inside Tony's tight hole. Once in they lay still for a second, Bruce letting Tony relax around him and get used to Bruce's feeling inside him. "Move."

Bruce's breath hitched in his throat and he pulled himself out again and back in, a little more swiftly this time. Tony's low groan broke through Bruce's resolve; he tightened his hand in Tony's thigh and pulled him closer, working in a rhythm now, getting faster with each passing second.

Tony was making all sorts of breathy noises beneath him and it was driving him crazy, making him even more aroused if that was even possible at this point. He slammed into Tony now, pounding against his prostate with unrestrained passion.

Bruce gasped gently, and reached to Tony's cock and begin to pump it with the rhythm, causing Tony's hip rolling motions to become more shuddering. "Oh-oh my god Bruce, I'm gonna fucking-" Bruce pounded into him pumping him hard with his hand.

Tony cried out once and stiffened, his back arching against the cool table. A white stream splattered against Tonys stomach and Bruce's hand. Bruce pounded him furiously throughout his orgasam, when something rolled over between his legs and he came hard, inside Tony, gripping him hard.

They both collapsed, one one of the other. Breathing hard and sweating.

After, Tony pulled Tony's head to his own, in a deep kiss. "Thanks Brucie, but next time lets take it to the bedroom k?" Tony spoke breathlessly. "Whatever Tony."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, this is my first time writing anything nsfw so if it sucked I'm very sorry for wasting your time. Please leave some reviews if you are so inclined. Thanks for reading!


End file.
